my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Dina Fritz
My name is Dina Fritz. I am a member of the Royal Family. Stats Name: Dina Fritz Species: Titan (Formely Human) Age: Late 20s Status Deceased Family: Grisha Yeager (Husband Deceased) Zeke Yeager (Son) Mr. Yeager (Father in Law) Mrs. Yeager (Mother in Law) Faye Yeager (Sister in Law Deceased) Overview Dina Fritz (ダイナ・フリッツ Daina Furittsu?) was the first wife of Grisha Jaeger, a member of the Restorationists, and, before having her son Zeke, the last descendant of the royal family living in Marley. She was caught for treason against Marley and was turned into the Abnormal Titan that would later eat her husband's second wife, Carla Jaeger. Appearance Human Form Dina was a small woman; petite in her frame and relatively short. Her eyes were large and light in color as was her fair skin. Dina’s blonde hair passes her cheekbones but does not reach her shoulders and is kept parted down the middle. It is a bit longer in the back than it is in the front and has some layers to it. Dina usually wore a long ankle-length skirt with a white button-up blouse, but could be seen wearing a cloak or a black coat over top sometimes. She has also paired this with a scarf over her hair and head. Like all other residents of the internment zone, she was forced to wear a white armband on her left arm with the symbol that indicates she is an Eldian. When taking a family photo, Dina was seen with her hair in an up-do, keeping her bangs still middle-parted but pinned back. For this formal occasional she wears a long dress, light into color, with thick cuffs around the wrists with frills embroidered around the neck and chest area. Pure Titan Dina's Pure Titan was very tall and, like most regular Pure Titans, resembled a male human. Its main distinguishing feature was its characteristic smile, in which its lips are fixed wide open, exposing its teeth and gums at all times. Dina's Pure Titan had a thin, emaciated frame with stocky proportions, in which its ribs were visibly apparent, and it possessed an unusually-long neck. It had medium-length, light hair that only barely reached down to its neck and featured small, deeply sunken gray eyes. Personality Not much is known about Dina, however, it can be deduced that she was a very loyal follower of the Restorationists. She had a generally soft expression, sometimes plagued with worry. Although Dina admitted that the purpose of Zeke's birth was to lead to Eldian Restorationists, she appeared to love her son deeply, and was horrified to learn Zeke was the one who turned them over to the authorities. Dina seemed to love Grisha Jaeger unconditionally, as she appeared to be elated at the time they were married, and even when the Restorationists were banished and turned into Pure Titans, she promised Grisha that she would find him again no matter what happened to her. Her love for him was returned, as Grisha was very distraught and heartbroken to see her become a Titan. History In the year 824, Dina first appears as a person sent to the Restorationists by "the Owl," an unknown mole in the Marley government working for them. She introduced herself as a member of the royal family. It is explained that a branch of the royal family refused to flee to Paradis Island with King Fritz at the end of the Great Titan War and Dina was the only remaining member of that group. She and her family remained inside Liberio in hiding while they waited for the day that Eldians would regain power.1 Dina brought the revivalists information that was revolutionary. She explained that the Founding Titan was taken with King Fritz to Paradis Island and that it was the key to controlling all of the other Titans and Eldia's restoration. She went on to say that the reason for his retreat was his refusal to fight. This prompted Grisha to declare that they will fight for the return of their power.1 One year later, Grisha and Dina married and had a child who they named Zeke Jaeger. They found their turning point when the Marley government began searching for child Warriors age five to seven to take on the powers of the seven Titans they had control over so that they could demolish King Fritz' kingdom before he could wreak havoc on the world with an Eldian reign of terror. The families of these Warriors were offered Marley citizenship. During a meeting of the Restorationists, they read a letter from "the Owl" that claimed the Marley government wished to take King Fritz's land was so that they could harvest fossil fuels in preparation for the time when the control they maintain with their seven Titans was no longer absolute. Grisha then read words left behind by King Fritz's eighty years ago, they claimed that if anyone dared try to attack his land, tens of millions of sleeping Titans inside the Walls would flatten the Earth. This revealed that the Marley government's true goal was to enter the Walls and steal the Founding Titan. Grisha then decided the best course of action would be to put his and Dina's son, Zeke, into the Titan program as a mole for the Restorationists. However in the year 832, when the boy turned seven, he betrayed his parents to the government. Dina, Grisha, and the rest of the Restorationists were sent to paradise and sentenced to become mindless man-eating Titans on Paradis Island for the rest of time; where they would prey on their own kind.1 After being sent to paradise with the Restorationists, Dina was brought next to Grisha and when she saw him she told him not to worry and that no matter what she became, she would still find him. Sergeant Major Gross then injected Dina with the Titan serum, and she was thrown off the borderline wall as Grisha, in horror, watched his wife turn into a Titan. Distraught and helpless to watch Dina wander off after Grice, Gross taunted Grisha by saying that she must have been more attracted to Grice rather than him. Story The Fall of Shiganshina arc After the Colossal Titan breaches Shiganshina District in Wall Maria, many Titans proceed inside and among them is Dina. She embarks inside the town and is seen by Eren and Mikasa as they try to free Carla Jaeger, who is trapped under the debris of their house. Though Hannes initially comes to their aid and decides to face Dina, he stands catatonic in fear of her frightening appearance. After he realizes that he is too afraid to face her, he opts to instead take Eren and Mikasa to safety, leaving Eren's mother behind. Afterward, Eren witnesses Dina pull Carla out of the debris, as it proceeds to violently incapacitate her and devour her shortly thereafter Clash of the Titans arc After Eren and Mikasa are flung from their horse after an impact with a Titan thrown by the Armored Titan, the earth suddenly shakes as large footsteps can be heard and they look up. Due to the fog, they can barely see the body of a very tall Titan slowly moving toward them. After closer inspection, and as the Titan gradually comes closer, they both realize it is Dina, the exact same Titan that devoured Eren's mother five years prior. As Dina approaches Eren and Mikasa, Hannes arrives to stop her. He manages to get a few hits in, but is eventually grabbed. In horror, Eren watches as Hannes is killed in a similar fashion to his mother. Eren feels that nothing has changed at all, but Mikasa tells Eren that is not true. He taught her how to live and thanks him for all that he has done. Eren confronts the Titan and punches it, activating something that drives another Titan to jump in front of the two and attack Dina. She is then devoured by a large group of Titans. Struggle for Ponyville arc After arrving in Shiganshina District and making peace with Zeke Yeager. Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë, Levi Ackermann, Mikasa Ackerman, and Erwin Smithlocate three books inside Grisha Jaeger's basement. On the opening page of the first book that they look at is a photograph of Dina, Grisha, and child Zeke. A note on the back of the photograph reveals its true nature and tells the Scouts that humanity has not perished outside of their Walls.5 After the Scout Regiment's return to Trost District, Eren sees his father's memories in his dreams and comes to the realization that Dina was the Titan that killed his mother. Killed Victims Directly * Carla Jaeger (as a Pure Titan)2 * Hannes (as a Pure Titan) Failed Attempts * Eren Jaeger (as a Pure Titan)4 * Mikasa Ackermann (as a Pure Titan) Trivia Dina is the only known Pure Titan shown to kill a victim before devouring them. Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Non Ponies Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Titans Category:Deceased Category:Titan Victims